


You Like To Think That You're Immune To The Stuff

by Synnerxx



Category: Eminem (Musician), Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Eminem meets someone at a bar.





	You Like To Think That You're Immune To The Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> christmas fic for raven. we legit put couples in a bag and kinks in another bag and drew them out. mine was eminem/jd scott and crossdressing.

Marshall steps into the small, crowded bar and looks around anxiously. Being in crowded places made him uneasy, but this was his idea and he’s going to see it through. He makes his way to the bartop, a few people clearly recognizing him, but no one says anything to him, for which he is grateful. He sits down next to a blonde woman in a leather jacket and black dress, watching her for a moment. 

“Buy you a drink?” He asks after she downs the rest of hers. 

She flashes him a grin and nods. “Sure. Jack and Coke.”

He nods and orders her drink and a water for himself. “So I’m sure a pretty girl like you has a pretty name…?”

She laughs. “I’m Tiffany.” 

“Marshall.” He takes her hand and kisses it. 

“Such a gentleman.” Tiffany picks up her drink and swirls the ice in it. 

“I can be for a pretty girl like yourself.” Marshall takes a drink of his water, watching her painted red lips close around her straw. 

There’s a flash of amusement in her blue eyes that’s purely JD, but it’s gone just as quickly as it appears. They’ve played this game before, but never in a public place. Marshall is trying something new tonight, getting a hit of JD’s wildness that pushes him outside of his comfort zone. He’d let JD set everything up, trusting him to know where it was safe to try this out for both of their careers. 

“What do you do, Tiffany?” He asks, casually checking her out as he adjusts himself on his stool.

He’s not as subtle as he thinks he is because, when he meets her gaze, he can see the amusement there again, and blushes faintly. 

“I’m a fashion photographer. Just got done with a shoot today, in fact.” She nods, taking another drink of her Jack and Coke. 

There’s some truth to that, Marshall knows. It just wasn’t Tiffany that was running the shoot. It was JD. 

“Oh yeah? Anyone interesting?” Marshall smiles at her. 

“Some models from the agency I do most of my work for. Radiant Inc. I kinda doubt you’ve heard of them. It doesn’t seem like your style.” She smirks at him and he can see a flash of JD in her face beneath all the makeup that makes him look like someone else. That’s the name of the game tonight. 

There’s more small talk, but Marshall isn’t really paying attention anymore. He’s too busy staring at her, at the way she moves and the way she laughs. He’s really impressed with JD. If he hadn’t seen his skills before and knew this was in fact JD, he would never have guessed that Tiffany wasn’t really a woman. 

“You’re not really here just for talking, are you?” She asks after a few more minutes. 

He shakes his head. “No. I’m not.” 

She measures him up for a long moment and he feels a rush of nerves, even though he knows JD isn’t going to turn him down. She makes him squirm just a bit longer before nodding and sliding down off of her stool. She grabs her clutch and laces her arm through his. 

Marshall leads her out of the bar and down the street to the hotel he’d gotten for the night, wanting to make the fantasy as authentic as possible. She follows him onto the elevator and lets him pin her against the back wall and kiss her breathless. The kiss is completely JD and Marshall moans, grinding their hips together. He can feel the telltale beginnings of JD’s hardening cock through the dress. 

The elevator chimes and he tugs her off, leading her down the hall to his room, letting them both inside. JD drops the act once the door is closed. No longer is Tiffany standing there, it’s all JD. 

Marshall stares at JD in the makeup and the dress and the taboo nature of what they’re doing and the fact that they’ve pulled it off in public with no one the wiser turns him on beyond belief. He grabs JD around the waist, pulling him closer, kissing him again. JD’s hands clutch at his sweatshirt as he moans into the kiss. He can feel JD’s hard cock pressing against him through the skirt of the dress and he wonders what kind of elaborate lingerie set JD has on underneath this dress.

JD pulls back, breaking the kiss, panting softly. “Wig on or off?” 

Marshall contemplates it for a second and then shakes his head. “Off.”

“You didn’t like it?” JD asks, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He’d worked really hard on Tiffany, but he reaches up to take the wig off, quickly removing the bobby pins that held it in place. 

“It was amazing and I can’t believe you were that good. I knew you were good, but that was on another level. But I want you now.” Marshall says, looking JD up and down.

“Me in a dress and sexy lingerie, huh?” JD grins, brightening again with Marshall’s praise. 

“I do like you in a dress and sexy underwear.” Marshall presses against JD again.

JD smirks, draping his arms over Marshall’s shoulders. “I can feel that.”

Marshall hums his agreement, turning JD around and unzipping the dress for him. He lets JD take the dress off because it’s clingy and he doesn’t want to mess it up. It was a gift, after all. He watches as JD takes his boots off quickly. If there was one thing to give JD away, it would be his height, but he didn’t wear shoes to emphasis it and so he makes it work for himself. There are tall women in the world. 

JD doesn’t disappoint with the lingerie. It’s all black lace against his pale skin, complete with a garter belt and thigh highs. Marshall’s eyes rake over him and he sucks in a breath. His cock throbs hard against his zipper. JD gently pushes him down onto the edge of the bed, kneeling between his legs. 

He watches through heavy lidded eyes as JD undoes his zipper and button, drawing his cock out of his pants, wrapping those red lips around the head of his cock. He moans, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as JD starts to suck him perfectly. He can’t help but rock his hips up into the perfect hot mouth as JD caresses his length with his tongue. 

He groans, one hand threading into JD’s hair when JD takes him all the way down his throat and swallows around his cock again and again. His orgasm is rapidly building up as JD pushes all of his buttons, sucking him harder and faster, really bobbing his head on his length. His hips thrust into JD’s mouth and he loves the way JD relaxes and just takes it. 

Right before his orgasm hits him, he pulls JD off of his cock, gripping the base and squeezing to prevent his orgasm “Fuck! You’re way too damned good at that.”

JD smirks, red smeared across his mouth and chin and fuck, if that doesn’t make Marshall’s cock pulse in his fist as he looks down at JD. He gets up, helping JD up and then bending him over the side of the bed. He stares at JD’s ass in the black lace that frames it, putting it on display. 

He bites his lip, digging the lube out of his pocket and slicking his fingers up quickly. He teases two against JD’s entrance just to hear him whimper and JD doesn’t disappoint. He pushes them inside of JD quickly, anxious to be inside of him. He works to stretch him out for his cock, sweeping his fingertips over JD’s sweet spot. JD cries out, arms outstretched along the bed, gripping the comforter. 

Marshall adds another finger, fucking JD a little harder now. His free hand slides over the rough texture of the lace, teeth working his bottom lip as his cock twitches. “Ready?” 

“Fuck! Fuck me!” JD whines, rocking his hips back onto Marshall’s fingers. 

Marshall groans again and pulls his fingers from JD’s body. He picks up the lube and slicks up his cock, positioning himself at JD’s entrance. He rubs the head of his cock through the slickness to amp them both up a little more. JD whimpers and pushes back onto Marshall’s cock, making him moan as he pushes into JD with a smooth thrust of his hips. 

He stills once he’s all the way inside of JD to give him a moment to adjust. That tight heat grips him perfectly and he squeezes JD’s hips lightly to ground himself as his cock throbs hard inside of him. JD moves a little, clearly wanting him to move and Marshall obliges, starting to fuck into him. His hands caress over the backs of JD’s thighs, feeling the lace again. Heat pools in his belly as he stares at the lingerie JD wears, at the thigh highs and panties. 

He fucks into JD harder, listening to him moan and gasp. His fingers dig into JD’s hips and he knows he’s leaving bruises, but he can’t help it as he moves faster and harder, chasing his orgasm. JD trembles beneath him, body tensing, his muscles clenching and releasing around his cock in that familiar fashion. He pushes deeper inside of JD, making sure he’s hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. 

A few more thrusts and JD is coming with a shriek muffled against the bed, clamping down around Marshall’s cock. Marshall growls low in his chest, having to fuck into JD a little harder as his tightens up around him. One, two more thrusts of his hips has him following JD over the edge, burying himself deep inside of JD as he comes. 

JD whimpers at the rush of slick heat inside of him that makes the end of his orgasm even better as the aftershocks give way to the afterglow. He sinks into the bed, panting. Marshall slumps against his back, trying to recover himself. 

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ perfect.” Marshall mumbles after a moment, pushing himself up and off of JD, sliding out of him. He stumbles to the bathroom and cleans himself up at the sink, bringing back a warm, wet washcloth to clean JD up with. 

JD makes a soft noise of agreement, shivering as Marshall cleans him up. “I do my best.”

Marshall pulls JD up after tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom, kissing him softly. JD hums into the kiss, arms around Marshall’s neck. Marshall lets the kiss linger, hands stroking over JD’s body, still getting a jolt from all they’d done tonight. 

He breaks the kiss to smile at JD. “Go clean up. I’ll get us a new blanket for the bed.”

JD glances towards the bed and the damp patch from his orgasm, laughing softly. “Okay. I gotta wash my face. And take all this off.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Marshall kisses JD again before letting him go into the bathroom as he makes a call to room service.


End file.
